


Dive Into Your Ocean

by bookscorpion



Series: Changing of the Light [13]
Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Fisting, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Duncan takes a deep breath and leans over Rhys who is sprawled on the bed all naked and pliant. Flickering candle light make Rhys' tattoos come alive, graceful dark lines intertwining on pale skin.Another first time for Duncan and Rhys.
Relationships: Rhys Morgan/Duncan Wu
Series: Changing of the Light [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Dive Into Your Ocean

Duncan takes a deep breath and leans over Rhys who is sprawled on the bed all naked and pliant. Flickering candle light make Rhys' tattoos come alive, graceful dark lines intertwining on pale skin. Running a finger up Rhys' ear, Duncan causes him to shudder with pleasure.

'If you need me to slow down or stop, say so. Or drop this.' Duncan presses a chime ball into Rhys' hand. 'Think you can hold my hand while we do this? Give me a squeeze when I ask for it? In case you don't want to or can't talk. I think I need that.'

'Sure' Rhys smiles and pulls Duncan towards him for a kiss before letting go. He puts his hands on his thigh where Duncan can easily reach it.

Both hands on Rhys' legs, skin soft and smooth under his hands, Duncan caresses him before spreading lube on his fingers and on Rhys' entrance. He uses two fingers to slick Rhys up, sliding in and out at a slow pace.

'Touch yourself for me? Just a little.' Duncan holds Rhys' gaze, pupils so wide Rhys' eyes seem black. There's a green shimmer, there and gone, when Rhys shifts and his eyes reflect the light of the candles behind Duncan. He gentles his fingers up and down his cock, teasing himself, playing with the foreskin. 

Duncan watches him and swallows hard. He has never had more than three fingers inside Rhys and he isn't exactly sure this will work and be enjoyable. It's not that he has never done this before. He has some experience but not with Rhys. The eagerness in Rhys' eyes and voice when Duncan brought it up had been a little frightening. Duncan isn't afraid of hurting Rhys, but the fact that Rhys simply trusts him with this without a second thought makes Duncan's heart beat faster in a thrill of excitement and fear.

Pulling out, he adds more lube until every thrust into Rhys is smooth and slick. Rhys moans quietly and raises his hips to meet Duncan's hand. 

'Please, more. I want this!'

Duncan folds his middle three fingers together and pushes in. It draws a choked cry from Rhys and he arches up before falling back, breathing hard.

'More, please—' Rhys bites his lip, strokes his cock. It was hard now, the tip glistening with precum. Catching Duncan's eye, Rhys holds it in his fist for Duncan to lick,. He follows the silent request, taking the head into his mouth, dragging his tongue across it once.

With the taste of salt on his lips, Duncan swallows around Rhys and gives another slow, gradual push, all his fingers and thumb pressed tightly together. 

It draws another cry from Rhys, low and shuddering, his legs falling open even wider for Duncan. With one last lick to Rhys' cock, Duncan sits back up. 

Eyes closed, Rhys is breathing deeply. When Duncan takes his hand, Rhys gives it a squeeze, runs his thumb over Duncan's knuckles. 

The sight of Rhys spread open so widely makes Duncan's breath hitch. He moves his fingers in and out, pressing a little harder each time, adds even more lube to his hand. Rhys' ass is tight around him, clenching down on him in a slow pulsing rhythm.

Taking hold of Rhys' hand again, Duncan keeps fucking into him, opening him up as gently as he can. He matches his breathing to Rhys' takes his pace from him.

Eventually, his hands slips in past the knuckles. Duncan holds his breath, doesn't move, his heart beating rapidly at the sight of it. His own cock is achingly hard but Duncan has never have been less interested. He looks up at Rhys, finds him watching with a smile, eyes wide and unfocused, looking at Duncan's aura. Suddenly, Duncan wishes he could see it, share in this.

'Can you tell me what you see?' Duncan cannot raise his voice above a murmur, but Rhys hears him perfectly.

'We are burning up.' Rhys' voice is just as low as Duncan's, a breathless whisper. 'Like a green island in the deep sea, and a volcano is devouring all the green. Lava flowing into the sea. Please, don't stop.'

Duncan's hand slides deeper into Rhys, little by little, until Rhys' ass is tight around his wrist, holding him in. The smooth bump of Rhys' prostate presses against Duncan's fingers and he gives it a nudge. Immediately, Rhys' muscles contract, clenching down on him hard.

He does it again, just to hear Rhys give another one of these drawn out, hoarse cries. Just to see Rhys' cock jerk, to see his thighs quiver.

'Touch yourself. I want you to come like this. With my hand inside you.' Duncan blushes at saying this, from the sheer enormity of it.

With a smile that lights up the room brighter than all the candles, Rhys takes himself in hand again. He circles his shaft with his fingers, stroking it, squeezing the head. His eyes unfocus again as he drifts into his astral sense.

Duncan keeps his slow pace, alternating between fucking Rhys in gentle thrusts, never pulling out more than the base of his hand, and circling his fingertips on Rhys' prostate.

It makes Rhys shudder and moan, his head arched back into the pillow. His skin is gleaming with sweat, flushed pink with his nipples an even darker red. Duncan reaches out to ghost a finger over each nipple, down Rhys' chest to the little puddle of precum on his stomach. 

Grabbing his hand, Rhys wraps it around his cock and moves it with his own. Duncan lets him, allows Rhys to use him and take exactly what he needs. Both legs pulled up, his feet planted on the mattress, Rhys starts to fuck himself on Duncan's hand, rolling his hips against him. Duncan keeps still and forgets to breath.

Rhys is all wanton lust, no holding back. His whole body is intent on his pleasure. The flow of his rhythm stutters and fails, his movements become erratic. With one last spasm that lifts his whole body off the mattress, Rhys spills himself all over Duncan's hand and his own stomach and chest.

He collapses and lies still, breath coming in quick aborted moans. His ass pulses around Duncan's hand, hot and tight and slick. With every pulse, Duncan pulls back until his hand slips out almost by itself. Being left empty draws a quiet whine from Rhys and Duncan slides two fingers back in. All stretched out, Rhys' ass takes them easily.

The whine turns into a pitiful cry. Muscles twitching and shuddering, Rhys can only lie there and take it as Duncan thrusts his fingers in, caressing the rim of Rhys' hole with his thumb. 

Fucking Rhys in time with stroking his own cock, Duncan watches Rhys fall apart. The cries turn into sobs.

'Please, come— Please, I can't take it—' Rhys writhes before him, whispering it over and over again, his face buried in the pillow. But he shows Duncan his hand, the chime ball still clutched tightly in it.

Duncan speeds up, icy hot pleasure surging up his spine and engulfing him. He comes with a shout, cum splattering all over Rhys' thighs and stomach, landing on Rhys' cock and balls and on Duncan's own hand as it plunges into Rhys for one last hard thrust. The he pulls out and slowly lets himself fall forward on top of Rhys, covering him with his body and holding him still with his weight.

Later, in the dark and the warmth of their shared blankets, Duncan holds Rhys close and listens to his heart. It beats slowly, and Duncan remembers the same pulse beating against his hand, buried deep in Rhys. He shivers happily at the memory.

'I felt like you had given me your life to hold.' Duncan speaks into Rhys' neck, face pressed against it. The smell of incense and cardamom fills his nose, comforting and safe.

Rhys' voice is warm with a smile Duncan cannot see but knows is there. 'I cannot imagine anyone I would rather give it to.'


End file.
